Video conferencing solutions enable manual adjustment of Pan Tilt Zoom (PTZ) cameras via a remote control. Common practice is to adjust a camera manually with every meeting start to optimize the view for that specific meeting.
In two-camera solutions, it is common practice to have one camera still and transmitting video while the other camera is moving and searching for a next optimal point of view. When the next optimal point of view is identified, the system switches to that camera for video transmission and the other camera is moved to search for the next optimal point of view.
Studio level experience in video conferencing is often desired but rarely achieved. Expensive solutions that simulate a director cut are lacking an entire-room view. Once an active speaker is identified, the camera focuses on the participant and neglects any other participant in the room.
Both single- and two-camera video conferencing solutions, lighting is not controlled to facilitate user experience. The video conferencing solution receives as a fixed input both synthetic and natural lighting in the meeting area. For example, in high end meeting rooms there are many light bulbs controlled by several switches, often divided based on room geometry. Ambient light changes around the day. This can cause captured images of an active speaker to be poorly illuminated while nonspeaking meeting participants are well illuminated or meeting participants to be well illuminated while an object of interest in the meeting area, such as a whiteboard, is poorly illuminated. Accordingly, lighting can be important not only to meeting participants in the meeting area but also to meeting participants viewing the captured images during the video conference.
These omissions can lead to a poor user experience.